


Fire and Ice

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SB19 - Freeform, Weird Plot Shit, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Stell and Sejun go on an out of town trip with several planned activities but ended up having sex instead.Sorry 'bout that crappy summary heh.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, plotless fluff, a result of my writing exercise with the help of an online prompt generator.  
> Prompt was: "Sejun having to help Stell undress after injury".  
> Tweaked it a bit though.

_“Aaaah..ahhh it hurts Sejuuun!!”_ Stell groaned, his whole body shuddering in a tremendous burning itch spreading throughout his entire legs. Tears were already brewing in the corners of his eyes. Sejun carried him in his arms cautiously, as though he was light as a feather, speed-walking towards their house. Concern and unease painted in Sejun’s face.

Just a few moments ago, they were spending a fun backyard barbecue party at Sejun’s rest house in Zambales, just the two of them. They very rarely reward themselves with rest days, which is why when they got the chance in blocking this date off from their schedules, they immediately planned and shopped for everything they needed, ensuring the weekend will be their best ever. 

Barbecue party for lunch, snorkelling in the afternoon, mocktails at sunset and stargazing at night. It couldn’t have sounded any better. Until Stell accidentally shove his foot into a colony of fire ants at the backyard while he was grilling barbecue. 

In no less than a minute, both of Stell’s legs bred huge Red hive-like lesions that burned and itched. Sejun panicked. His initial thought was _“Patay ako kay Tita!”_ a.k.a. Stell’s mom, who’s somewhat strict and doesn’t just allow Stell to travel out of town with just the two of them. Fortunately, he was able to convince her this time, with a promise of a dozen _“Ginipa”_ as pasalubong and of course, bringing Stell home the following day on or before 5 PM and in one piece.

_Well, he’s still in one piece though._ Sejun thought to himself but immediately shook it off. 

It must have been due to the surge of adrenalin that Sejun was able to scoop Stell up from the ground in one swift movement, and hurriedly carried him over to the house to try and tend his bites. Fire ant bites may trigger toxic or severe allergic reactions, depending on the amount of bites. Good thing his medicine cabinet is always full and ready for times like this.

He brought Stell over to the Master’s bedroom and placed him at the edge of the mattress. He knelt in front of Stell, inspecting the severity of the bites. Stell’s legs looked swollen already. Sejun stood up and scurried to the kitchen while the other male heard him rummaging through the freezer from across the room. When Sejun returned, he was already carrying an ice bag and a bucket of ice cubes. 

Before Sejun proceeded in applying the cold compress, he thought of something urgent but hesitated whether to do it or not. In the end, he decided to ask Stell to take his clothes off.

Stell’s eyes widened in shock and placed both his arms across his chest. _“Ang lala na nga ng mga kagat ko, yan pa iniisip mo Sejun!”_ he spat.

Sejun rolled his eyes. _“Stell, you have to. Paano kung may mga fire ants pa dyan sa loob ng damit mo? Dali na.”_

Stell blushed in embarrassment for having naughty thoughts during this time of emergency. He was about to remove his shirt, but abruptly stopped, blushing once again. _“Sejun, talikod ka please.”_ He said softly, his fingers still resting on the hem of his shirt.

Sejun let out a sigh of frustration. Instead of turning around as Stell requested, he stepped closer towards the younger man and pulled his shirt up without warning. Up, up it went above his head and over to the wooden floor, while saying _“Stell pinapatagal mo lang. Amina nga yang mga damit mo.”_

Stell couldn’t refuse nor did he dare fight with Sejun when he starts getting all grumpy. So he just stood there in front of him immobile like a mannequin, allowing Sejun to peel off every piece of garment from his body. Well, almost. _At least he left my boxers on._ Stell thought, still blushing.

Stell sat on the edge of the bed again, Sejun kneeling in front of him. Sejun filled the bag with ice cubes and gently applied the compress all over his legs to reduce the swelling. 

After twenty minutes, Sejun hunted for a hydrocortisone cream from the medicine cabinet and spread it all over Stell’s legs, as well as some on his belly and a few more on his chest. When Sejun’s ointment-coated finger touched the welts on Stell’s chest, the younger male drew a sharp inhale, his head throwing back.

Sejun swallowed, watching Stell’s long and slender neck, head thrown backwards, chest heaving, mouth panting. He felt something ache between his thighs. But again, he shook off the image from his mind and tried to focus on tending Stell’s rashes and lesions. 

He stood up and went to the medicine cabinet once more, found an antihistamine tablet and let Stell take it to manage possible allergic reactions and itching.  


He was about to leave the room when Stell grasped his wrists. _“Stay.”_ Stell said. _“Please.”_

_“Ibabalik ko lang tong ice bucket sa kitchen, Stell.”_ Sejun said, avoiding his gaze. Stell’s eyes wandered from Sejun’s face, and down to the apparent lump under his shorts.

_“That can wait.”_ Stell mewled softly, yanking Sejun towards the bed, and on top of him. _“But this can’t”_ Stell said as he palmed and fondled Sejun’s bulging member. 

Only their harmonious moaning could be heard throughout the rest house soon after.

End ~  
LOL sorry that sucked.


End file.
